


Am I Crazy, Have I lost You?

by Elelbee



Series: Quotes of Love [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elelbee/pseuds/Elelbee
Summary: Ok guys I've been having some WestAllen feels recently and decided to scribble something down. I was struggling with a title and then this morning I was listening to Jealous by Nick Jonas and I thought, how apt. This one is based on the quote:"I get jealous because I'm scared someone is going to make you happier than I do"I think we deserved to see Iris get jealous of Patty.





	1. Chapter 1

IRIS CAN YOU COME OVER?

Iris smiled at the text from her best friend. He was probably bored and wanted some company. She had just changed into her leggings and a Star Labs jumper ready for an evening on the sofa, but she was always happy to hang out when it came to him. 

SURE.

No sooner had she pressed send when she felt a gust of wind, saw a flash of yellow light and found herself in Barry's room at her dads house.

"Barry!!"

"What? You said you could come over."

"You do know I have a car? Which I am quickly forgetting how to drive with you flashing me everywhere."

"Who needs are car when your best friend is the fastest man alive?" He asked with a smug grin.

She shook her head amusedly and then looked down.

"Seriously? You couldn't even grab my shoes?" 

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Iris looked around at his room. His bed was just a pile of clothes, and there were shoes scattered everywhere.

"Bear did you get robbed?"

Barry looked confused for a second.

"Oh! No no no no no. I'm going on a date. Tonight. And I can't figure out what to wear." He paused. "Enter Iris West." He finished with a grin while theatrically gesturing at her.

A date? Iris felt her pulse quicken. Barry didn't date. He had crushes but he never dated them. She felt a sickening in the pit of her stomach. This shouldn't be how a best friend reacted to the news that their friend had a date on Friday night. She quickly forced a smile onto her face.

"A date huh? With who?"

"Her name's Patty," he began with a stupid grin. "She's a new CSI at CCPD. She's so pretty Iris. And a science nerd like me!"

"Sounds like you guys have a lot in common," Iris said with a low voice.

"Totally! We can talk for hours. I finally asked her out yesterday and she said yes. I've never had this much chemistry with a woman before."

Iris felt a sting at his last words. Even though her relationship with Barry was platonic, over the years she had always felt that there was a certain chemistry and electricity between them that kept their bond so tight. And for an unknown reason she had always found herself comparing each of her dates with Barry, and they never quite matched up. She had never met a guy she felt she vibed with quite as well as she vibed with Barry. But it would seem as if he had managed to find her, that one girl he got on with more than her. Iris didn't say anything in reply but busied herself with looking through his discarded clothes.

"So where are you taking her?" She asked after a short silence.

"Luigi's," he replied. "Someone once told me that a date is not a date unless it's at an Italian restaurant."

She giggled.

"I told you that."

"Never let it be said that I don't listen to you."

"Ok smarty pants. Try these on." 

She handed him a pair of cream chinos, and a navy shirt. She had always liked Barry in more formal wear. It was easier to appreciate his good looks. As she turned to look thru his shoes, she heard him flash out and back in again. 

"Why do you not just do that here. You do know I won't be able to see anything right," she asked without turning to face him.

"Because! It would be weird." 

She could practically hear him blush and smiled to herself at how cutely innocent he could be. She picked up a pair of tan wingtips and turned back around to face him. Iris couldn't help but laugh, he had buttoned the shirt all the way up.

"You're such a dork Bear." 

She put the shoes down and walked the short distance to wear he stood. When she stood this close to him she had to crane her neck to look up at him. He was looking down at her with his big green puppy eyes, not understanding why she had laughed at him. How could her brainy friend be so clueless sometimes? And why did standing this close to him with his wide-eyed gaze on her make her heart flutter? She could smell the expensive aftershave she had bought for him and it made it hard for her to think clearly. She must be really tired, it had been a long week. From here she could easily reach up and wrap her arms around his neck. If she wanted to. Which she didn't. Instead she reached up and loosened his first two buttons, pondered a little and then loosened the third. She patted down and smoothed the shirt across his chest. Being the flash was really working for him.

"There," she said softly, while looking up at him. "Perfect." 

Barry didn't move. He was still looking down at where her hands remained on his chest. then he was looking at her. And there it was, that chemistry, that electricity. There was a buzz in the air. Surely she wasn't the only one who could feel it? His lips parted slightly as if to say something but then he blinked rapidly, swallowed and then cleared his throat. He moved passed her to where she had placed the tan Shoes on the floor.

"You see. I knew I had picked the right girl for the job."

Iris felt the loss of his proximity keenly. She faked a smile again.

"Always happy to help Bear."

He finished tying the laces then stood up and admired himself in the mirror. She saw his nod of approval and smiled.

"You look handsome Barry. Now flash me home. My sofa and Netflix awaits." 

She was back in her apartment as she finished her sentence. As he set her down she found herself again standing very close to him. She didn't linger this time and backed away to her sofa. He came and slumped down next to her.

"Iris it's Friday night. You should be out socialising with people. Why is your date a sofa?"

Because the only person I want to hang around with is already taken, she wanted to say. 

"I talk to people for a living Bear. Sometimes I just want to be alone."

"Well we can be alone together."

She loved that he understood that wanting to be alone didn't apply to him.

"At least until I have to meet Patty."

Iris hung her head at the mention of her name. 

"So tell me more about her." 

Barry had automatically started to massage her feet. She loved he understood the price she paid for looking good in heels all day.

"Well. We've been working together for about a month now. She's originally from Coast City but she studied at CCU and loved this city so much she came back to work here. Lucky me. We have the exact same sense of humour Iris, it's crazy. And we love the same TV shows, same movies. She's a little clumsy, but I find it adorable..."

"I didn't ask for an essay Barry," she tried to make it sound light hearted but she was afraid she failed. Barry looked at her curiously. 

"Iris are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Sorry bear. Must be the tiredness," she lied. "Go on. What does she look like?"

Iris wanted to form a mental image of the girl in case she needed to punch something later.

"She's blonde."

Of course she is, Iris thought. 

"With these amazing blue eyes that sparkle every time she talks about science."

Kind of like the way yours do, she thought again. Maybe he really had met his other half. 

"And she has a great ass."

Iris threw a pillow at him at his last comment. She thought about a previous blonde nerd with blue eyes and a great ass that Barry had had a crush on. He obviously had a type.

"Barry are you trying to date Felicity through this girl?" 

Barry blushed and fidgeted.

"It's not like that Iris!" 

"Because I'm sorry to say that Oliver will kill you. And we both know he is very skilled at that."

"Shut up West." He threw the pillow back at her. "Got anything to eat in this cave? I'm starving."

Barry stayed until the very last minute that he needed to meet Patty. Then with a hug and a flash, he was gone.

Sitting in her empty apartment with with an old Jane the Virgin episode playing in the background, Iris had time to gather her thoughts. She questioned herself with all the skills of an investigative reporter. Why didn't she want Barry to go on this date? Why did the mention of this other woman make her want to be sick? Earlier in his room, when she had stood so close to him, breathed him in, felt his body heat thru her hands, and his gaze burn thru her, why didn't she want that to end? Why did his glowing review of Patty make her so angry? And why did she feel like crying right now, knowing his gorgeous smile was at this moment being directed to another woman? And then as if on queue, some dramatic music sounded from her TV as a character in the episode came to some epic realisation. She could hear the words in her mind loud and clear in the voice of Jane the Virgin's narrator, Iris was in love with her best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter we see how Iris comes to terms with her realisation with a little help from Team Flash.

Could it be true? Iris couldn't, wouldn't believe it. This was Barry. Bartholomew. Bartholomew Henry Allen. She couldn't remember a time before she knew him. They grew up together, matured together. They were friends. The best of friends. He was there when she got her first period. And she was the first person he told about his first kiss. As they grew older she had admitted to herself that Barry was good looking, very good looking. She was his friend, not blind. As he grew into the man he was today, she admired his positivity, his courage and his love for people. But who wouldn't appreciate those qualities in a close friend. And yes there were times when she found herself lost in the deep sea green that were his eyes. And times when his smile would send butterflies aflutter in her stomach. Or those countless times when his touch would send tingles of electricity dancing up and down her spine. But Barry was a good looking guy, it was to be expected was it not? It didn't have to mean anything. It just showed she was human.

_Oh come on_ , the Jane Narrator's voice came back in her mind again. She flinched. The voice was right. Who was she kidding. The feelings had been coming on so gradually, she had hardly noticed them, brushed them off even. She was so angry with herself. She was an investigative reporter. Her job was to uncover things. Why did it take her so long to uncover this?? Maybe it was because she had never really felt threatened by any women that came into Barry's life. Felicity had come close to making her feel inadequate but when she had seen her with Oliver, Iris' worries subsided. The girl was clearly besotted. It also helped that she lived hundreds of miles away. 

But Patty was different. Patty lived in the city. Patty worked with her Barry, in the same Lab. Patty saw her Barry more than she saw him. Patty Patty Patty, she mimicked in her head.

"Ugh," she groaned out loud. "When did I become so petty?"

She picked up her phone and dialed. A female voice sounded on the other side.

"Caitlin where are you? Are you busy?"

"No not really. Just at Star Labs with the boys. What's up?"

"Can Cisco come get me? I don't feel like driving."

She heard her yell for Cisco in the background.

"See you shortly Iris." 

As she hung up and started looking for her shoes, a portal opened up in her living room and Cisco stepped out of it.

"You know I'm not an Uber driver right?"

Iris smiled.

"Hi Cisco. Thanks for coming."

"Ready?"

She nodded. He reached for hand and then walked back into the portal with her. In a matter of seconds she found herself in the Cortex at Star Labs. If she had to choose between travelling by portal or travelling by speed, she thought to herself, speed would win every time. Nothing compared to the rush she felt at being held so protectively close to Barry's chest or the feel of his strong arms around her waist and legs. She chastised herself mentally. How had she not figured out her feelings for Barry sooner? With all the amazing things that came with being able to move at the speed of sound, her favourite were to do with the guy doing the running. 

Caitlin was sat at one the screens monitoring something, she looked up and smiled when the portal opened. Julian was in the Med bay analysing some sample thru a microscope, he waved one hand casually at her without looking up. 

"Where's Harry?" Iris asked.

"He's taken a wonder back to Earth 2. Something about still having a company to run," Cisco responded. "So what's up Iris? Why do you want to be with us nerds on a Friday night?"

"You know I love hanging with you guys." 

Caitlin and Cisco looked at her overly casual attire.

"You look dressed for it too," Caitlin responded with a raised brow.

"Really guys? Does a girl have to explain why she wants to be with her friends?"

The truth was, Iris didn't want to be alone with her thoughts anymore. Her recent discovery had left her shook and she didn't know how she was going to deal with the situation. She needed to be around Cisco's humour, Julian's dry wit and Caitlin's empathy. She needed to forget. 

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

Caitlin stood up.

"Well Cisco and I are monitoring the Central City satellites, looking for any meta-human activity and Julian is analysing a tissue sample of the last meta Barry fought for...well just because."

"Isn't Barry off-duty tonight? What if you find an evil meta?"

"Do people just forget that I also have powers? Kick-ass ones at that."

"Sorry _Vibe_ ," Iris laughed. "It's just that you know, I don't think I've ever seen you fight."

"Who needs to fight when you can shoot extra dimensional energy from your hands and push an evil meta thru a portal and straight to iron heights," he said while casually leaning back in his chair. 

He made a good point. 

"And if things get desperate, Barry said we can still call him in," Caitlin finished. 

Iris was in one of the chairs now, casually spinning from side to side.

"He said you could interrupt his date?"

"Uh-huh," Cisco and Caitlin said in unison. 

Iris went quiet. Maybe this date wasn't a big deal then. But then again, Barry wasn't the type to let a dangerous meta run around free just because he was on a date. She was clutching at straws, it didn't mean anything. Damn. She was here to forget about him, not to think more about him. She got angry at herself again. He wasn't thinking about her right now, probably too busy talking about zombie ants with Patty and where they would have their second date and which would be the best month for a wedding and how many kids they would have. Probably twins with his beautiful green eyes and her shiny blonde hair. Did she have shiny hair? Barry made it sound like everything about her was perfect so why not? And the twins would call her Aunt Iris. And she would baby sit them when Barry and Patty had date night because they still had date night after 5 years of marriage because they were so absolutely perfect together. She groaned inwardly again. She could hardly recognise herself with these petty jealous thoughts going thru her mind, driving her crazy.

"I am Iris _freakin_ West!"

Caitlin, Cisco and Julian all looked up at her in surprise. She raised a hand to cover her mouth, she hadn't meant for that to come out aloud. 

"Erm, girl we know," Cisco said confusedly. 

Caitlin reached out for her hand.

"Iris are you ok?" 

She was holding back her tears but she shook her head without looking at the other woman. This was so frustrating.

"What's the matter?"

"Barry," she whispered.

"What about him?" 

"I think... I think," she stuttered. "I think I might love him just a little."

When there was no uproar from the people in the room, she lifted her head. Caitlin was looking at her with a small smile, Cisco was avoiding eye contact with her and Julian was shaking his head.

"About time," he said.

"About time? What do you mean? Why are you guys not as surprised about this as I am??"

"Because we all knew Iris. We were just waiting for you to catch up," Caitlin answered.

"You all knew?? Wait! Does my dad know? Does Barry!?"

"Yes to your dad and no to Barry. We all talk about it. It's like our favourite topic of discussion," Cisco said. 

"I wouldn't go that far," came Julian's response.

"How does everyone know this?" Iris was clearly confused. 

"It's the small things," Caitlin said. "The way you light up when he walks into a room, and the way you never leave his side when he's been injured."

"Or how you don't relax while he's on a mission until he comes running back through that door," Cisco chimed. "Sometimes I can hear you physically exhale when he returns. And those hugs you give him, let's just say you don't hug me like that."

"And how he's _always_ late coming back from lunch," Julian added. "Because you insist on dragging him out with you _all_ the time."

"You know it's real when Julian notices. You know he doesn't care about these things," Cisco said.

"I care about him being back on time from lunch. Would it kill him just once?"

"OK Downton Abbey. Chill," Cisco retorted.

Iris put her head in her hands and groaned again.

"But I'm Iris West."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Caitlin asked gently.

"It _means_ I catch shady realtors not feelings!" 

"Oh I got one," Cisco offered. "You chase facts, not love."

"I need a Pulitzer not a man." 

"You follow leads not your heart." 

"I commit to my career, not relationships."

"You're fighter not a lover. Ooh I think I flopped that one."

"Have you two quite finished," Julian chastised. 

Despite herself Iris couldn't help but laugh. This is why she needed to be around these people tonight, to help ease some of the pain she was feeling. She had always been so good at keeping men at arm's length, but she had never thought she had to do that with Barry. After all, he was her nerdy friend that she grew up with. She had let her defenses down with him, left her walls unprotected from his humour, his kindness, his gentleness and his charm, his disarming smile and those sparkling green eyes. And he had conquered her, utterly and completely, and there was no way back for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has been flowing so nicely in my head but always in bits, so I am splitting it into chapters to give myself time to put it together coherently. Thank you so much for reading, the Kudos and the sweet comments. Mwah


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth finally comes out to Barry. How will he react ?

"Iris I've been here a full hour and you haven't asked me once how my date was. This is the least curious I've ever seen you."

Barry was sat opposite her at her breakfast bar chewing on a piece of French toast. They had gotten into the habit of having breakfast together every Saturday. She loved waking up to the smell of whatever he had decided to flash cook for them that day. Iris couldn't remember how this tradition started, but she was glad it had.

"Did she like your outfit?"

"Yes," he replied with a fist bump in her direction. "She said I looked _dapper_. Her word."

She used words like dapper, who was this girl? 

"I shall have to put you on retainer as my stylist for future dates."

Iris pushed around the French toast on her plate.

"There are going to be future dates?"

"Iris did you not hear my description of this girl last night? Of course there will be future dates." 

Iris' mouth felt really dry all of a sudden. 

"You seem pretty excited about someone you've only known for a month." 

She felt like a bitch. 

"That's why I'm _dating_ her Iris. To get to know her more." He sounded slightly irritated. "Why are you not more excited for me?"

"I am. I just don't want to talk about her 24/7 is all.

"I've hardly mentioned her. In fact you only found out about her last night."

"Exactly! How serious can you be about her if you've known her for a month and didn't even tell your best friend about her."

The words came out before she could stop them. Barry dropped his toast and got to his feet.

"Well when you're ready to act like a best friend, come and find me."

He flashed out in anger and she jumped when the door slammed. She sighed in frustration, what was wrong with her? She doesn't behave like this, and Barry never gets angry at her. The guilt for her reaction was overwhelming. To her humiliation she felt tears sting her eyes and then start to fall. All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and then Barry's arms around her.

"Hey hey. I'm sorry. Don't cry."

His soothing voice only made it worse for her and her shoulders shook with her sobs. Barry started to rub her back comfortingly. This was so typical Barry, she was the one who started the fight, but he was the one comforting her. He amazed her. 

"This isn't like you Iris. What's wrong?" His voice was tinged with worry.

Iris wiped at her eyes.

"PMS," she tried to laugh. 

"Iris don't lie to me." His voice was serious. 

She sighed and blew her nose.

"First of all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being the worst friend ever. I should be thrilled that you've found someone that makes you happy."

"Why aren't you Iris?"

She didn't know how to respond. 

"Iris," he prompted softly.

She looked into the green eyes she loved so much, clouded with worry for her, and the words came out.

"I love you Barry."

"And I love _you_."

"No Barry," she paused. "I'm _in_ love with you."

Barry was perfectly still, and quiet. She took advantage of the silence to forge on before she lost her nerve. She took a big breathe.

"I love how one smile from you is all it takes to make my world ok. I love how when you hug me I feel all the stress leave my body. I love how you risk your life every day for people you don't know. I love how I don't have to expressly say something to you Bear, you just know. I love how adorably clueless you are about fashion. I love your strength. I love your mind. I love your soul. I just...I just," she took another breath. "I just. Love. _You_."

She wasn't sure if she had ever used the word love so much before. 

"I'm sorry to spring this on you. It's just, it sounds like this woman can make you really happy and that scares me. I mean _of course_ I want you to be happy Barry, but I want to be the person making you happy. I couldn't stand it Barry, if another woman made you happier than I did. I'm sorry that sounds so selfish. But Bear, absolutely everything you do adds to my happiness. Every. Single. Day. I just want to be that for you."

She looked down at her hands sheepishly, she never knew she was capable of such emotion. 

"And your my best friend Bear. What could be better than falling in love with your best friend? It's the stuff of great romance novels no?"

She tried to laugh but fresh tears were threatening to fall. She was determined not to let him see her cry again. When he still didn't say anything she chanced a look up at him. He was looking at her with a strange expression, one she couldn't work out, and she thought she knew all his looks. The silence was deafening.

"Bear say something."

Barry stood up and walked around the breakfast bar to stand in front of her. He reached out to wipe a stray tear from her cheek. Damn that one tear. 

"I've got to go."

Iris felt her heart break a little as she watched him leave, slightly dazed and at normal speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing a vulnerable Iris because she's usually such a strong character. I am trying to show that her love for Barry has come along so slowly yet so strongly she finds herself behaving completely out of character against her will. It's happened to the best of us lol, myself included. Thank you for reading. Mwah


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Iris and Barry work it out?

_What a pathetic figure I cut on this sofa_. She had refused to wallow in misery after Barry left that morning and had busied herself throughout the day. She had chased some leads, written a draft for a new article, conducted some interviews and even did some research for Team Flash. But when the night came, and she had thrown herself onto her sofa, her thoughts went back to her morning with Barry, how she had poured out her heart and how he had been silent. She had refused to wait for a call or text from him all day but now, alone once again in the quiet of her small apartment she couldn't help but keep looking at her phone, hoping, waiting for something, anything. When nothing came, she flung it away from her in frustration. Damn him! If he wasn't thinking about her then she wouldn't think of him. If only her brain would listen. She walked into her bedroom to change for another weekend night on the sofa. _Pathetic_. In her short shorts and off the shoulder crop jumper she walked to her fridge, grabbed a whole tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream and headed back to her new friend the sofa. _It will be a whole week at the gym before I work this off_.

Half way through yet another episode of Jane, she heard a faint knock at the door. She checked the display on her phone. 22:01. Who would come to her place at this time? She paused the TV, walked to the door, looked through the peep hole (she was a cops daughter, safety first) and then opened the door. She felt herself release a breath she felt she had been holding the whole day.

"Hi."

He smiled that smile.

"Hi."

All her anger at his silence all day disappeared, she was just so happy to see him standing there at her door in a Star Labs hoodie and sweats, his thick hair all messy. Before she knew what she was doing, she was hugging him and to her great pleasure, he was hugging her back. She felt him lift her off the ground and slowly walk them into her apartment, close the door and place her down gently. She stood silent, her heart beating wildly, looking at him. He came back. 

"I missed you," was all she could think to say.

"You saw me this morning."

"It's the longest we've ever gone without speaking. I didn't like it. You didn't even text Barry." 

She felt her voice break a little and she was embarrassed. But she defiantly kept her eyes on him.

"I'm sorry Iris. But I had some things to think about," he paused. "And I had to see Patty." 

At the mention of her name, Iris's defiance left her and she retreated to the sofa, legs crossed underneath her. 

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I shouldn't have done that while you were starting things off with someone. It was selfish," her voice was just above a whisper now.

He moved quickly to sit next to her.

"Hey hey no. _Never_ apologise for speaking your mind. It's one of the many things I admire about you."

"Can we just forget the whole thing? Pretend it never happened? Go back to how we were?"

Every word broke her heart.

"I'm sorry but we can't."

She couldn't help the sharp intake of breath. She had lost him. Not being able to bear looking at him she looked down at her hands.

"Iris let me finish." He paused. "We can't go back because I don't want to."

"Why?" She whispered

He smiled a wide smile.

"Because I love you Iris West."

She had spent the day trying to make herself OK with the fact that he might never see her as more than a friend, that the chemistry she thought they had was all in her head. She wouldn't let herself hope, and she definitely didn't need this pity from him.

"Shut up, no you don't."

"You're not hearing me. I love you. I adore you. I am _enamored_ with you. How many other ways shall I say it Iris, for you to believe me?"

She still wouldn't look at him so he gently took her chin and lifted her head so she had no choice but to look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything before, so let me speak now. My heart began a journey the very first time I looked into your eyes. I've seen you grow into this amazing beautiful woman and then add to that beauty such amazing qualities. You're compassionate, fearless and the strongest person I know. You're always ready to defend those who can't defend themselves. And you chose me, _me_ Iris to be your best friend. How can I not love you?

"But you never said."

He bumped her playfully.

" _You_ never said. I love our friendship, I didn't want to risk losing you in case you didn't feel the same. I mean look at you, even now with no makeup and your chillin' out clothes you are stunning, why would you look at me?"

She couldn't stand him putting himself down like that. She took his face with both her hands.

"Barry no. Don't underestimate yourself. Have you seen you?"

She couldn't help biting her lip as she spoke. He blushed a little but continued.

"I let myself dream, all the while believing it would never happen. That's why I was so excited when Patty came along. I thought maybe she could be the reality to replace the fantasy of you."

"You said you'd never had that kind of chemistry with a woman before."

Even now those words still hurt a little. 

"Iris. I don't class you in with other women. You are my best friend, my shoulder to lean on. You're the love of my life, my everything. You are a class all of your own."

Iris clutched at her chest. She'd never been one for big romantic declarations but she could listen to Barry wax poetic all day. 

"And I want you to know, Iris you don't just make me happy, you are the _reason_ for my happiness. No one can ever replace you in that department."

Her eyes were shining. 

"You sure have a way with words."

"I'm sorry I've been gone all day. But I had to speak to Patty. We work together so I didn't want there to be any awkwardness. And I felt I needed to end that before starting anything with you. Then some Flash stuff came up that took _forever_ , there was a broken arm involved. But I came straight over after that. I wanted to speak to you face to face not over the phone."

That would explain the disheveled hair and the Star Labs getup.

"How did Patty take it?"

"She was a little upset. But she appreciated my honesty. We're gonna be good friends."

She felt something stir in her belly and looked down. Barry lifted her face up again.

"Or casual acquaintances," he said with a small smile.

"No no Barry. I don't want to be _that_ girl."

"It really inflates my ego to know that you're so protective of me."

She punched him playfully.

"While we're on the subject," he continued. "Your new boss, the one with the chiseled jawline and ridiculous muscles, your regular coffee meetings with him? I'm not OK with that." 

Iris had suspected that Scott had a little thing for her, always asking to discuss articles and leads over coffee while they had perfectly fine offices to use in the building. She smiled at Barry.

"No more coffee meetings."

"Really? Just like that?"

"You're my favourite person in the _world_ Bear, I would do anything for you."

She reveled in the look of love that he bestowed on her when she spoke those words and let herself be gently pulled towards him. And when his lips _finally_ touched hers, Iris couldn't help but think that this, Barry in a hoodie and sweats, his strong arms around her waist and her on his lap with her fingers curled up in his hair, was her new aesthetic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what yall are thinking, pure unadulterated fluff! I'm sorry! But no one does romantic declarations quite like Barry Allen, so I felt like I needed to give him the opportunity to do that. Also, It is impossible for me to do sad endings when it comes to WestAllen so apologies for anyone who expected Barry to stay with Patty. There's been too much angst and I think I've made Iris suffer enough. Also, can Barry ever really choose another woman over Iris?  
> Thanks for reading and the kudos and your wonderful comments. Mwah


End file.
